


Welcome to my Party

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: The Inquisitor, Cullen and Solas find themselves in a place she believes is 'Korean', connected to a stranger through an app, she ends up stuck in an apartment, separated from her friends, in something called the RFA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nah, but seriously, this came about from a strange idea, a conversation and then a firm desire to make it happen somehow. I believe what started it was saying 'Jaehee can suck an egg, Zen is mine.' 
> 
> So... I knew Solas had to be involved in this then. And Cullen, well, he has no actual function besides the fact that I can't not include him, but he will probably be involved a bit. This is... shocker! Not a Cullen ship! Though it will play into it later on, because I wanted to at least imply he intended to ask her out, but then...Zen happened.

Akemi looked around, curious to know where she had landed. At least she wasn’t alone, but still, this was definitely not Thedas anymore. She still had her phone, and it wasn’t damaged, that much was good news. A rudimentary glance around at the people passing by told her she might only stand out, quickly reaching to shift her hair over her ears. She fidgeted with her phone for a bit, her hand glowing mildly, drawing her focus away from the app she was downloading. It was weird, but it looked interesting at least. A disgruntled huff sounded over her shoulder, and she frowned. 

 

“Problem, Solas?” she asked without glancing up. 

 

“Yes. Shouldn’t we be trying to figure out where we are and how, if possible to get back, instead of playing with your phone?” he questioned. 

 

“As much as I’d rather not tell you what to do, he has a point.” Cullen agreed. 

 

“You too? Ahh...well, I guess I could worry about this later.” she sighed. 

 

She was about to put it away when a sound caught her attention. Someone was messaging her, but who? She knew no one from this world, and had no idea what was going on. 

 

...Hello…? 

 

Someone named ‘Unknown’ was talking to her? 

 

? 

 

‘Can you see this?’ 

 

Ehh? ‘Yes, I can.’ she replied. 

 

‘Finally connected, thank god. It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger. I’m a bit flustered myself, I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app. I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records...I’ve been sending messages with this app, but no reply…All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes. I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad.”

 

Maker, this stranger was writing a book, apparently. Even Varric had never sent a text that long. 

 

‘An Address?’ she asked. 

 

It was, after all, her job to help those in need, even when the problem wasn’t hers or it was something someone else could do. 

 

“Inquisitor, please...just focus for a moment?” Cullen pleaded. 

 

“In a bit, someone needs my help…” she muttered distractedly. 

 

“Yes, there’s a Korean address and a long number. I think it’s a password. Do you mind going to the address? That’s all that’s saved in this phone. I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this. But still, I’d appreciate it if you could help.” 

 

Korean? Was that where this place was? Well, if nothing else, she had none of this worlds currency, but she was certain some of her old equipment and even her sovereigns could be exchanged here. Cullen stood out less, so she passed it off to him. 

 

“I’m going to look into this. Please try and trade these off for currency, and secure an inn room. I’d like to handle this myself, so just wait with Solas and I’ll contact you when I’m done.” she instructed carefully. 

 

If this was a trap, she didn’t necessarily want to drag them into it. It was obvious that they hadn’t wanted to part ways, but the look on her face invited no arguments. Cullen swiped a hand through his hair and acquiesced, gesturing for the elven man to follow him.

 

“Try to use the GPS if you get lost. I’ll call when I’m done.” she said. 

 

‘How can I help you?’ she asked the stranger.

 

‘Uhm...I’d like for you to go to the address saved here. I saw the street view through the internet, and I’ve been there before. It’s an apartment in downtown. Very crowded. It’s a really safe place, if you feel unsafe, you can turn around. I know the area, it’s developed. Please?’ he pleaded. 

 

It didn’t sound like it was very dangerous, but at the same time, she wasn’t about to go in blindly. 

 

‘Fine, but I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy.’ 

 

She wasn’t exactly ever unarmed, but at the same time, this place didn’t seem to have any mages, so it was better not to further draw attention to herself here, where there were no elves and no mages. 

 

‘You trust me...thank you! Just a sec, I’ll send you the address. Found it.’ he said. 

 

A link popped up, and she clicked on it. According to the map that came up, she wasn’t actually very far from it. A short walk later, she arrived at the apartment, a door with a code entry panel in front of her. 

 

‘Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange. Is there a password lock on the door? ‘ 

 

‘Yes’ she answered. 

 

‘I’ll send you the digits, try it.’ he requested. 

 

Another link, she clicked on it, entering the code on the door. It came open after, and she stared into the interior, unsure what to make of it. 

 

‘The door’s open.’ she told him

 

‘Good. Why don’t you go inside?’ he asked. 

 

Because it’s not my apartment? She thought. 

 

It looked empty except for all the furniture inside, no harm in going in maybe…

 

‘I guess I will…’ she said 

 

‘Thank you!’ he answered. 

 

He sounded grateful, and after all, she was just there to try and get ahold of the owner of the phone, it shouldn’t take long. No one was inside, but her instincts told her that something wasn’t quite right anyway, a strong sense of foreboding washing over her. The door closed behind her and she jumped slightly, tipping her head curiously. Suddenly, the chat panel vanished, and a wall of text from different people scrolled past, none of it really making sense to her. 

 

‘Hello?’ she typed.

 

Another flood of surprised text, wondering who she was and how she was there. All good questions, and ones she was unsure how to answer. As to who she was…

 

‘I’m Akemi.’ 

 

Curiosity about how she ended up at the apartment and where it was was the next thing that greeted her. How best to explain that? 

 

‘I’m flustered too. I was connected to a stranger through a messenger app and he sent me the address.’ she answered honestly, shrugging despite certainty no one could see her doing so. 

 

She needed to wrap this up and contact her friends, surely they were waiting to hear she was safe.

 

‘Do u have that person’s username or chat record?’ someone named 707 asked. 

 

‘Name was ‘Unknown’, record is gone…’ she answered. 

 

‘Hey, he told you the password for the door lock?’ 707 asked. 

 

‘Ya, I know nothing.’ she said. 

 

There was no explaining that she wasn’t even from here and ended up here completely by accident. Even for herself, where odd things always happened, that sounded hard to believe. 

 

‘Do you think this person’s a creep? No way.’ a man named Zen posted. 

 

Ahhh, well, as much as she didn’t want to admit it, if the picture was him, and the picture he shared a bit ago seemed to confirm, he was actually pretty good looking. Best to leave that detail out when she rejoined her companions. 

 

‘Got it @ app store.’ she said, sharing how she got the app in the first place.

 

707 seemed to suggest he had done a background check on her. Ha! Good luck finding out anything about her when she wasn’t even from…

 

‘Lookedintoownereofdevice.She’scutelol’ all one word, he must be busy. 

 

A faint blush rose to her cheeks at the idea of being called cute. But wait.. How did he even find any information on her? Vexing…

 

‘You did a background check on her!? So Akemi is definitely a girl?’ a boy named Yoosung asked. 

 

‘Where did you get that info!?’ she asked, a bit startled by it, now that she really considered it.

 

The text went by too fast for her to keep up with, and if they answered her, she couldn’t scroll back far enough to find it. A man named V showed up, telling her not to reveal the address, and telling the others not to ask her about it. Apparently, they wanted her to stay here, and not tell anyone where she was, as it was classified information. That was going to put a strain on returning. Nothing she could do about it now, after all. She’d half to call the others and let them know she couldn’t return for awhile, and tell them to get comfortable, or look into how to go back, anyway…

 

‘I just came to find the owner of the phone...what’s going on…’ she mumbled to herself.

 

These people were really fast, and it was too difficult to keep up with the conversation.

 

‘Please explain.’ she requested. 

 

There was something about a party for a good cause, that much was about all she could understand. That and if she left, an alarm would ring, and that wasn’t a good thing. She was warned not to touch anything either, and that her new job would be connected to the app on her phone. Without being given a real choice, it looked that she was going to be staying here for awhile. 

 

‘Akemi, will you join RFA?’ a man called Jumin Han asked. 

 

Ehh…

 

‘What do I get if I join?’ she asked. 

 

Even when she was glad to help for free, she always got a reward of some kind, even if it was actually not useful at all, she had come to expect at least  _ something _ for her trouble. 

 

‘Whatever your heart desires.’ Zen said. 

 

She shrugged again, unsure at that moment what she actually wanted. From the start of everything, not just this, she hadn’t really had much choice in what she did, and she hadn’t actually considered what she wanted, if anything. 

 

‘It would be nice if you could.’ Jumin added. 

 

‘Akemi, are you interested in musicals?’ Zen asked. 

What were musicals? Was that like a bard? With or without the death and secrets? Ahh, she had no idea how to answer that. 

 

‘Zen, I never knew you were so into girlsss!!’ Yoosung teased. 

 

‘No, I just like the real deal. Join, Akemi.’ Zen said. ‘Do you want to talk privately? I’ll give you my number.’

 

Well, she was sorely tempted to refuse, but she had a weakness for nice eyes, and let’s face it, he was crushing her resolve very quickly. Of course, she wasn’t about to mention that either. Not to him, or to the others, when she reported in. 

 

‘Zen, why are u being so aggressive lol?’ 

 

‘Haha’ he replied. 

 

‘Has it been 3 years since his last fling?’ Jumin asked. 

 

‘It’s been longer. Damn…But I’ve never seen you with a woman? Ever?’ Zen said. 

 

‘Stop it...guys… I’ve never been with anyone.’ Yoosung said. 

 

She had to imagine that was said after a rather heavy sigh. 

 

‘Anyways.’ Jumin said. 

 

‘Ye, Yeah. Anyways, we’re just going to think that you’re joining, Akemi.’ Zen said. 

 

Again, the decision was made for her. Why did this keep happening? Before she could ask if she could refuse it, everyone logged out. Ahh, well. Since she was stuck here, she might as well take the chance to call her friends and let them know what had happened. The phone rang a few times, before she heard the click that said someone answered. 

 

“Inquisitor, where--’ Cullen began.

 

‘Can’t tell you, unfortunately. Listen...I know it’s not what you wanted to hear, but it looks like I can’t leave for awhile. I’ve been recruited into something, and it’s apparently very secret. I can’t leave, and I can’t tell you where I am, it’s probably dangerous, something about an alarm going off? I’m not sure of the details, so I can’t--Ah. Hold on, I’ll call you back.’ she said, checking her phone. Someone else was calling? No one but Cullen and Solas knew her number in this realm? Back in Thedas, of course all the important members of the Inquisition had it, but this wasn’t that. 

 

“Hello? She asked when she picked up. 

 

“Hello. It’s very nice to meet you. This is Jaehee Kang. Seven told us your number, so I called.” she began.

 

Well, that explained how she was able to call, but it was mildly uncomfortable that the man had actually found information on her, let alone getting her number and passing it out. She doubted he would actually tell her how he got it, so there was no point in asking, not really. 

“I wanted to properly talk to you instead of just continuing to chat online. It’d be better if we could talk in person, but since we can’t, I thought this would be the next best thing.” she said. 

 

Hmm. She wasn’t a rude person, so it felt polite to at least make conversation. “What do you like, Jaehee? It’d be nice if we have the same hobby?” 

 

The odds of that being the case were astronomical, unless her hobby included killing high dragons and travelling to places with horribly varied and uncomfortable weather. 

 

“I like to watch musicals that Zen, our member, has starred in. If you are interested, I can lend you DVDs of the show. I can assure you, they will be very fun to watch. You won’t even notice time passing.” she said. 

 

She wasn’t quite sure what a DVD was, but this was the second time ‘musicals’ had been brought up. Since Zen mentioned it first, maybe it was a good idea to look into it, considering he was actually in these ones? That was probably why he brought it up in the first place. Getting to know new people was something she hadn’t done in a long time, the last time was probably meeting Cole? She couldn’t quite remember, but she thought at least he was the last person she really tried to get to know.

 

‘That would be greatly appreciated, actually!” she said. 

 

“Anyways, weren’t you a bit surprised to join the RFA so suddenly? I understand how that feels better than anyone else, as a later member myself. It felt strange, and even a bit scary. But everyone is nice, so please don’t worry, I can guarantee that.”  she assured her. 

 

“Do you get along with everyone?” she asked, genuinely curious at this point. 

 

“Someone has a strange taste in humor...but overall, I think everyone is nice. Oh, I’m sorry, but I have to go handle some work. It was nice talking to you. Please call me when you need something or have a question, I will take care of it as fast as I can. I look forward to working with you.” she said. 

 

Jaehee hung up before she got a chance to ask who the strange one was. If he was someone really strange, maybe she should avoid him at least. If she had to guess, it was probably Seven that was the odd one, Zen was a bit forward, but very nice, and Jaehee wouldn’t have referred to herself that way, Jumin seemed pretty decent too, and Yoosung was oddly sweet, so unless it was V, who didn’t seem to be on much, based on what she had read, it had to be Seven. No use worrying about it now, though. 

 

She eyed the bed for a moment, trudging over and falling into it. It had been a long trip, and it had already wiped her energy. She needed a quick rest, and even if she couldn’t leave, maybe she could take a lesson from Solas and search for answers in the Fade? Maybe. Her phone beeped at her, and she frowned, it was Solas this time, but she was too set on a nap to reply to the text. Whatever it was about, it would hold for a little while. 


End file.
